Internet Protocol (IP) version 4 (IPv4) uses 32-bit (four-byte) addresses, which limits the address space to 4,294,967,296 (232) possible unique IPv4 addresses. Some IPv4 addresses are reserved for special purposes such as private networks (˜18 million IPv4 addresses) or multicast IPv4 addresses (˜270 million IPv4 addresses). The number of public IPv4 addresses that can potentially be allocated for routing on the public Internet is thereby reduced. Furthermore, public IPv4 addresses have been and continue to be assigned to different organizations. Public IPv4 address exhaustion is a known issue expected to be addressed, in the long term, by deployment of IP version 6 (IPv6). However, there is very little pressure to change largely deployed and properly working systems from IPv4 to IPv6 in short to mid term, especially from providers that benefit from a relatively large pool of already assigned public IPv4 addresses. Solutions such as, for instance, network address translation (NAT) together with private IPv4 addresses are seen as sufficient by many providers. Private IPv4 addresses are not routable outside of private networks and private machines, since they cannot communicate over public networks, have to pass through a NAT device therefor.
Most fixed broadband Service Providers (SP) provide a single public IPv4 address that is assigned to a Residential Gateway (RG) acting as a NAT device for a particular subscriber. Typically, the subscriber in turn connects multiple IPv4 devices behind the Residential Gateway (RG). These devices are assigned a private IPv4 address allocated by the RG in the home network and all these devices, using NAT, share the same single public IPv4 address that was assigned to the RG from the SP.
Some fixed and mobile SP move towards fixed-mobile convergence or interworking network business models and become fixed-mobile SP or otherwise partner to present a fixed-mobile SP to their subscriber. In those exemplary business models, devices should be able to use any network access type to obtain services from their fixed-mobile SP. A more specific example involves a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) User Equipment (UE) mobile device connecting over Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN or WiFi) to a RG provided by a fixed-mobile SP to obtain their mobile services.
Unfortunately, the current addressing scheme based on NAT and private IPv4 addresses does not provide proper device identification in the SP network for services to be provided adequately. The present invention aims at providing at least a partial solution to the aforementioned issues.